


On the Subject of Unguents

by Delphi



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Humor, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slippery business of slippery business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Unguents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stungunbilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stungunbilly).



> Prompt: _On the subject of unguents._

He rubbed the aloe experimentally between his fingers as Vin looked at him hopefully, then tossed the bevy of empty jars aside as he tackled him to the bed; sometimes good old fashioned know-how beat the medical books hands down.


End file.
